Aquilo que o passado reserva
by Sophie L. Riddle
Summary: Sirius deve voltar à sua antiga casa, e reviver tudo aquilo que já estava cicatrizado. Mas, e quanto àquelas memórias que nunca realmente foram curadas? Reviews pleease! :
1. Começando a lembrar

_Ninguem disse que seria fácil._

Sirius deu um longo suspiro. Parado na porta de sua antiga casa, Grimminauld Place, número 12, o maroto sentia-se agora imponente. Dar um passo à frente seria voltar àquelas velhas lembranças que ele havia posto de lado a tantos anos. Por outro lado, voltar atrás traria consequencias muito piores, e ele não seria imprudente (ou tolo) o suficiente.

Agora, olhando a sua volta, podia sentir por debaixo dos móveis empoeirados ou dos quadros deslocados aquela presença estranha, que sempre o incomodara. E, estranhamente, desejou que algum dia pudesse ter chamado aquele lugar de lar.

-Mexa-se Sirius. Ainda temos muito o que fazer. – uma voz rouca interrompeu seus desvaneios, e Sirius deu passagem para que um Olho-Tonto rabugento passasse com sua pesada bengala.

Este não estivera de bom humor, dizendo que não tinha mais idade para bancar a babá.

Mas Sirius não se preocupava. O que ele temia eram, novamente, aquelas antigas memórias que ele havia sufocado com tanto esforço, e que agora podiam voltar a tona, ou até aquele sentimento de se sentir preso, enjaulado, e o pior de tudo: eu sua própria casa.

-Eu entendo você. – dando um meio sorriso Sirius olhou para o lado, encontrando Tonks que também observava pensativa a casa. – Nunca convivi aqui com vocês, mas posso sentir. Afinal, temos o mesmo sangue.

Sirius sorriu e baixou a cabeça, olhando as desgastadas botas brincarem com uma fenda no chão. Mas ela sim era diferente. Ninfadora. Teve sorte de sua mãe ter fugido, e de ter tido uma criação que ele mesmo, Sirius, gostaria de ter tido. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja, como sempre sentia quando o assunto familia vinha a tona. Não, certamente eles eram diferentes do resto dos Black. Por que foram nascer nesta familia? Certamente, algo saiu muito errado, mas isso permanesceria um mistério.

-Mas, ei, - e Sirius levantou a cabeça para a prima, com seus espalhafatosos cabelos laranja fogo – temos que seguir em frente.

Sorriram um para o outro. Sirius sentiu então uma crescente afinidade com a parente, com quem tinha convivido por tão pouco.

-Vamos, andando. Eu e Tonks vamos checar a cozinha, tenho certeza de que não viverá o soficiente se este lugar continuar desse jeito. Você e Olho Tonto, melhor checarem lá em cima. Creio que o resto chegará em breve.

Sirius seguiu as ordens de Molly, lembrando que aquele tom lhe era familiar, mas sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o que não queria que viesse para lhe assombrar. E muito menos estava para discussões. A viajem tinha sido longa e cansativa, e tudo que ele queria era poder comer um pouco, tomar um banho e descansar. E descansar de novo, ja que sabia que era isso que faria por um longo tempo.


	2. Você não esta sozinho

_Sirius estava sentado em um banco de pedra do lado de fora do castelo. A neve caia de leve, e uma brisa gélida o incomodava, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar. Puxando a gola do casaco mais para cima e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, escorregou um pouco até encostar a cabeça na parede de pedra atras de si e fechou os olhos._

_Podia ouvir a risada dela, distante, brincalhona como sempre. Sirius abriu um meio sorriso, enquanto a via dançar e gargalhar na sua frente, radiando de alegria, os olhos verdes brilhando e os braços estendidos chamando-o, movendo-se com graça em meio a neve que caia. O casaco branco que ela usava quase a escondia, se não fosse por aqueles cabelos tão negros que esvoaçavam e carregavam Sirius consigo. Aspirando profundamente ele podia sentir o perfume que exalava daquela que ele admirava tão intensamente... Era um perfume natural, fresco, própria dela..._

_Decidiu abrir lentamente os olhos, e sentiu o estomago gelar. O ar continuava frio, mas agora a sensação era diferente, era como se alguem tivesse sugado o calor a sua volta, e agora só restava aquilo... Estava em uma casa, e a movimentação era intensa. Por uma janela podia ver o céu negro, mas não era noite. Ele se sentia confuso, com raiva, com medo. Era uma sensação desconfortante, queria que acabasse, mas algo dentro dele dizia que ele não poderia abandoná-la... Parecia um preságio. E antes que pudesse compreender onde estava, ele ouviu um grito abafado atras dele chamar seu nome, e ao olhar deparou com um par de olhos verdes desesperados, e um raio de luz invadiu a cena._

Sirius levantou em um pulo, estava suando frio e ofegante. Passou a mão pelos cabelos embaraçados e olhou em volta para encontrar seus lençois jogados no chão. Estava escuro, provavelmente ainda era de madrugada. Sentou na beira da cama e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, apertando os olhos com força. Podia ouvir o coração acelerado, e as imagens do sonhos passavam com rapidez por sua mente, cada vez menos ele conseguia reter os detalhes. Todas aquelas cenas... Sonhos eram confusos, e ele não gostava disso. Sempre traziam consigo memórias e acontecimentos que queriamos esquecer. E ele tinha esquecido. Mas então, por que fora sonhar com isso? Depois de tantos anos remoendo o passado, ele tinha aprendido a enterrar certas memórias e seguir em frente, e foi o que fez. E com sucesso. Nos últimos dez anos que passara em Azkaban, apenas três foram, como ele gostava de chamar, de tortura pessoal. E ele sobreviveu a isso. Não seria agora que se renderia.

"Você é Sirius Black. Você é mais forte que isso." Mentalizou para si, e sem exitar novamente levantou e foi ao banheiro, abriu a torneira e jogou água nos pulsos e na nuca.

Sentia como se estivesse de ressaca, o corpo cansado e a cabeça pesada. O chão parecia incerto debaixo de seus pés descalços, e antes que pudesse evitar uma ânsia invadiu seu corpo, e de reflexo caiu de joelhos e vomitou na privada. Ficou ali, ajoelhado, sentindo a cabeça doer a cada flash de memória que aquele sonho desagradável trazia. Havia tempo que não sentia-se tão mal, depois de tantos anos, e agora se encontrava nesta situação, ajoelhado em frente a uma privada suja, em um chão imundo, sozinho. Sozinho. Este pensamento lhe pareceu engraçado. Estivera sozinho há anos, mas agora sentia que a única coisa que nunca havia superado era a solidão. Ou melhor, a falta das velhas companhias. Levantando com certa dificuldade parou em frente ao espelho.

-Você é patético. – disse para seu reflexo, virando de costas e arrastando os pés de volta para o quarto. Se jogou na cama e caiu em sono profundo, desta vez sem sonhos para perturbar.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com os raios de luz já fortes invadindo o quarto pelas cortinas negras pesadas e rasgadas. Sentia o corpo dolorido, como se tivesse corrido por muito tempo, e parecia não ter descansado. Mas antes que qualquer pensamento voltasse, ele rolou para o lado e saiu da cama. Saiu para o longo corredor da casa, onde retratos antigos enchiam as paredes, e o papel que as recobria agora se encontrava desgastado. Era tão diferente de antes... Toda aquela atmosfera de soberanidade que seus pais um dia tanto presaram, agora se encontrava reduzida ao pó que cobria o chão e os móveis. Mas o estranho era o silêncio. Se não fosse pelos passos arrastados de Sirius, a casa estaria em completo silêncio, e isso causava arrepios em Sirius. Por todos seus longos dezessete anos naquela casa, o maroto havia aprendido a conviver com os gritos da mãe, os resmungos do pai, e as conversas pouco interresantes do irmão. Sem contar as várias visitas de seus parentes, e suas primas com as vozes irritantes, sempre impetulantes, que não podiam deixa-lo em paz. E também havia Monstro, o elfo da casa, bajulando seus senhores ao máximo de sua existência. Não, aquele definitivamente não era o melhor ambiente para se criar um adolescente, principalmente um com a tolerância ao nível Sirius Black.

Desceu as escadas e rumou para a cozinha, os azulejos que cobriam a parede agora estavam sujos e escurecidos, e os armários, antes de darem inveja ás cunhadas, agora se mostravam fracos e envelhecidos. Molly e Tonks, assim como Olho-Tonto e Sirius, haviam feito um bom trabalho em arrumar as partes da casa que seriam úteis a Sirius e á Ordem, mas era dificil aplicar certos feitiços naquela casa tão velha e tão bem protegida, não livrando-a do ar sombrio que ela carregava.

-Monsto! - gritou com sua voz rouca. O elfo logo apareceu à porta. – Me faça uma xícara de chá. – ele acentiu e rumou para o fogão, subindo em um banquinho para esquentar a água.

Sirius foi à sala e se sentou no sofá. Logo Monstro trazia a xícara ao seu senhor, perguntando se este queria algo mais, mas Sirius apenas fez um aceno com a mão e dispensou o criado. Ficou ali, sentado, admirando a velha e imponente lareira a sua frente, vendo a fumaça do chá lentamente escapar.

Estava quase pegando novamente no sono, quando alguem bateu à porta. Ele deu um salto e seu coração disparou, fazendo-o levar a mãe à varinha o mais rápido possivel. Tinha virado um costume, depois de um ano fugindo, ele querer se proteger de tudo e todos, e agora estava em pé, segurando a varinha e escutando atentamente. Ele ouviu algo pigarrear, e então viu Monstro, parado à porta, com um olhar de maldade à condição de seu patrão.

- Deseja que Monstro atenda, senhor? – falou, sarcasticamente.

Lembrando que estava escondido, e que seria quase impossível qualquer inimigo se aproximar, Sirius ignorou o criado e foi até a porta. Aproximou-se do burraco da porta, e quando olhou sentiu seu estômago virar de alivio. Abriu a porta para encontrar um sorridente Remus, com várias sacolas na mão, esperando à porta. Ele não teve reação. Há algum tempo não reagia a nada tão espontaneamente. Tinha perdido essa qualidade que antes todos admiravam tanto.

- E então, não vai chamar seu velho amigo para entrar? E quando digo velho, eu quero dizer velho mesmo. Essas sacolas nunca me pareceram tão pesadas. – Remus brincou, tentando aliviar um pouco o amigo.

-Meu caro... – e fez um gesto para este entrar – É muito bom rever você – e abraçou Remus.

Os dois deram um abraço sincero de cumplicidade, e se olharam. Remus sorria, e Sirius tentou esboçar um sorrisso, não queria parecer tão frio e seco ao amigo, mas era dificil.

Como sempre, nada passava dispercebido para Remus, e Sirius as vezes odiava tanto quanto gostava dessa intuição espantadora de seu queriado amigo lobisomem. Era quase tão surpreendente quanto a de...

-Me diga, Sirius – Remus cortou seus pensamentos, e Sirius agradeceu por isso. – Como você esta? – o ar de Lupin era preocupado, e a última coisa que o moreno queria agora é ser alvo de preocupações.

-Estou bem, Moony. Vamos entrar? Provavelmente você veio de muito longe, e ainda com tudo isso. – fez um gesto para as sacolas, e logo Monstro veio pegá-las. Sirius tentou fazer a melhor voz de "não precisa se preocupar", mas pelo olhar de Remus ele não seria enganado tão fácil.

Para a surpresa de Sirius, Remus apenas sorriu e entrou, continuando a conversa normalmente.

-Para falar a verdade, sim. A lua cheia acabou a dois dias, e quando fiquei sabendo que você já havia se instalado, a primeira coisa que pensei era que você estaria sem comida, e muito sozinho. – disse enquanto caminhavam para a cozinha. Remus seguindo Sirius. Entraram no aposento, e Lupin examinou a sua volta – Acho que acertei, não?

-Sua intuição nunca falha, meu querido. – disse Sirius dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo. - Monstro! Traga algo para Remus comer e beber, agora! – e o elfo fez um reverencia. Com um gesto com as mãos todas as compras foram colocas nos armarios, e os dois amigos foram á sala.

-Me desculpe pelo mal jeito, não tive lá muito tempo – e vontade – de arrumar a casa. É claro que algumas pessoas da Ordem vieram dar uma ajuda, mas estão tão ocupados que mal têm tempo de ficar. – desculpou-se Sirius, mais por vontade de evitar uma conversa sentimental do que por educação.

- Não precisa disso Sirius, eu sei tão bem quanto você o que você esta passando.

Sirius permanesceu em silêncio. Aquela compreenção de Remus chegava a ser irritante. E reconfortante. Ele evitou olhar para o amigo, apenas mexendo nas unhas e sacudindo a perna incesantemente.

-Você teve noticias de Harry? – Sirius finalmente perguntou algo, continuando sem olhar para o amigo.

-Não, você sabe que não devemos manter contato, é perigoso demais. Dumbledore recebe noticias de vez em quando da vizinha dele, a senhora Figg, e tudo parece estar bem, mas tem um tempo que não ouço sobre ele.

-Ah... Queria poder mandar algo. Ele deve estar tão sozinho quanto eu.

-Tenho certeza de que ele esta bem. E você também deveria estar. Olha só para esta casa! É enorme! E todos vem te visitar e...

-Eu estou inutil, Remus. – Sirius cortou, agora levantando os olhos para o amigo.

-Para com o drama, Sirius. Você não é inutil. Você ofereceu sua casa à Ordem, tem um afilhado que o admira, e serve de inspiração para todos.

-É, inspiração de fugitivo.

-Não, Padfoot. De coragem. – Sirius encarou o amigo em silêncio – E você sabe que eu tenho razão.

Neste momento Monstro entrou com uma bandeja com chá, bolo e biscoitos para Remus, e se retirou. Distraidos pela interrupção, mudaram o rumo da conversa para outros assuntos e logo Sirius sentia-se um pouco mais leve, e até mais feliz.

Remus não tocou em nenhum assunto particular que Sirius não queria ouvir, e muito menos fez perguntas que pudessem chateadar o amigo, e quando foi embora, deu um forte abraço em Sirius, sussurando em seu ouvido:

- Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu vou esperar você se abrir comigo. – e então olhou para o amigo e apertou a mão dele forte entre as suas, olhando firmemente nos olhos do moreno – Nós estamos com você.

E saiu.

Sirius abriu a mão, para la encontrar um pequena foto, muito envelhecida, onde cinco amigos sentados em um gramado sorriam e brincavam para a câmera: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lilly Evans, e ela. Sofia Carter-Downey.


End file.
